fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Enfer
'''Enfer '''is a 3D Third-Person Action game with some slight Horrror elements, inspired highly by IllBleed. Story Jane Peterson is a 16-year old girl obssesed with supernatural stuff, one day her friends, Lucy, Alex, Mark and Rose find a special book known as the Demonomicon, which ends up being a powerful book that Damon, a powerful demon wants to use so that he can travel to the human world, he uses his powers to open a portal which sucks Jane's friends inside, hwever Jane somehow manages to stay in the human world, after a while she dicides to enter into the portal and save her friedns. Once inside she meets a demon known as "Krai" who tells her that in Enfer, the demon world, there are two types of Demons, the good ones and the hostile ones, and explains that if Damon gets the Demonomicon he'll be able to travel to the human world, so in the end he decides to team up with Jane to rescue her friends and stop Damon's evil scheme. Gameplay Enfer plays like a combat game, meaning that you can get weapons as you go along which you can use to fight off demons, however, while you can onloy use 1 weapon at a time, you can only hold up to 2 weapons at a time, your starting weapon is an Ice Pick, but as you go along you start finding other weapons, there are 3 types of Weapons in the game: Meelee: This includes blades, bats, poles, or any other weapon that doesn't have any type of projectile, these weapons have several combos and a Charged Attack. Projectile: The oppposite of Meelee, these weapons are mostly guns but there are some minor exceptions, all of the guns require Ammo, though Ammo Packs contain high amounts of them and there's only one type of Ammo needed that can be used for all guns, Projectiles can also do Charged Shots. Magic: These attacks are the only limited ones (not counting the gun needing Ammo) these are found via Tomes, these include all sorts of powerful magic though they all have a limit before they end up losing their whole magic. Though of course tehre are several other types of items that can be used, such as Life Potions to regenate health and Adrenaline-Up Potions to temporarily raise Adrenaline and Adrenaline-Down Potions which do the opposite. HUD The HUD contains: Life: If your Life Percentage which starts at 100% runs out, you'll die. Adrenaline: Adrenaline is an interesting concept, your Adrenaline starts at 0%, the lower your Life is the higher your Adrenaline goes, and the higehr your Adrenaline is, the faster and more powerful Jane will be, but if it reaches 100% or beyond, Jane will die, there's more about Adrenaline but that'll be explained later. Ammo: If you equip and use a gun a small Ammo Count will pop up right below your Life that will indicate how much Ammo you have left, if you equip a Meelee weapon the Ammo Count willl disappear. Adrenaline Sometimes, certain types of demons will lay traps to scare Jane and raise her adrenaline temporarily, if you avoid fights for a while until your adrenaline goes back to normal, you'll be fine, but if you keep fihgting with high adrenaline levels your adrenaline will just keep on rising until it hits 100%, also, traps layed by monsters are the only way you can reach 100% Adrenaline (unless you have low health and you keep using Adrenaline-Up Potions). Friends Jane's friends are captured by Damon, however, later in the game you find out that he stole the book form them and has thrown them into the depths of Enfer, as you go along the game you can rescue Jane's friends and then play as them, they play the same as Jane except with different stats. Mark is a special case, when you beat the demon that held him captive, the Demon will try to drag him deeper into Enfer as a last resort, when he does this you play a small mini-boss where the demon will slowly drag him down and you must pull him back up while fighting enemies, if you win you'll unlock Mark as normal, but if the demon drags him to the deeps, you won't be able to unlock him however you'll unlock an extra fight with the same monster near the final area, if you beat that monster again you'll unlock a different version of Mark that is weaker but has no Adrenaline. Connected World Enfer is a large connected world with many different areas separated by smaller sectors, although at first certain areas are sealed off until you meet certain requirements the game still gives you free exploration to a certain extent. Characters Areas & Pages Areas ae semi-divided by Pages, Pages are special crucial cutscenes that divide the story, a Page is revealed by beating a boss, rescuing one of Jane's friends, completing a special task or discovering a new sector. Starting Areas Page 1 After beating the Piranha you get word from Krai that he managed to break the lock to the gate of Phantom Graveyard, Jane decides that Phantom Graveyard should be the next step since it branches off into more areas. Category:Third-Person Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Horror Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Third Person Games Category:Action Games